


Holding A Blood Red Rose

by Ryanolan2003



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Beginning seems a little dark, Crushes, Dark Past, Depressing, Emo, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Goths, Sad and Happy, Secret Crush, Shyness, Teen Crush, Using my own experiences for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanolan2003/pseuds/Ryanolan2003
Summary: Kaleb is a junior in high school. He's much like a normal high schooler-awkward, unathletic, too shy to do anything. Which is unfortunate, considering he's crushing on a girl in a few of his classes; Maria Francis. She speaks to no one, doesn't pretty herself up like other girls, and has cold, pale-brown eyes; the feature that stands out to Kaleb most.How does a loser and an outcast get together?Not even I know, and I'm the author!((Title taken from 'A New Hope'  by Broken Iris))
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Holding A Blood Red Rose

Everything was nice. I was in a sunny field, few clouds spotting the sky. I was on a hill in the field, under a single tree. A blanket lie under me, with a bag with two sandwiches and two sodas. I set my hands out, leaning up on them to look up into the sky. A pale hand touched mine. I gasped and looked over and there she was, smiling at me, her cold pale-brown eyes looking into my own brown eyes. Her black hair was as it usually is; falling behind her head to her nape and he bangs swept just above her right eye.

"Kaleb," she whispered.

"Yes?" I reluctantly replied.

She opened her mouth. A deep, manly chorus rang from it. I grew confused, then realized what was happening.

My goddamn alarm went off. A simple alarm, it was; the Halo theme song. The classic one, the one everyone knows. I flipped over and quickly turned it off to end the loud noise. I groaned and rolled onto my back, looking up at the darkened ceiling. It was 5 AM. Time to get up, shower, eat breakfast, and be on the bus by 6:30. Same dull schedule every darkened morning.

My room was cold. Bitter cold. I had no fans on and I knew that the heater was turned on before I went to bed. I shivered under my blankets. Dead Winter was always an unusual time. It was peaceful. Darkened mornings, cloudy afternoons, early evenings, cold weather. The peaceful cold weather was also the downside of this time of year. I think it more peaceful than anything, though. But, it's mornings like these when I wish I had someone laying next to me to keep me warm--on the inside and the outside.

Finally, I dragged myself out of bed. I was in grey plaid sleep pants and a white t-shirt. The cold air hit my arms, causing me to shiver again. I trudged over to my dresser and got out a dark-blue pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and, well, what's so important about what color underwear I wear? I took my clothes and opened my door. I felt a small hit of warm air from the hallway. It was nice. The hallway was dark, with both my parents already being at work already. I hung a right and went right into the bathroom, turning on the light and closing the door.

The light was blinding. The bright white light shining from above the mirror and right into me. I squeezed my eyes shut, slowly opening then closing once again, rinse and repeat, until I could finally keep my eyes open. I set my clothes on the tank cover of the toilet, reached past the shower curtain and turned the water to where I usually set it: three-quarters to max. A nice, hot shower to wash away my cold emotions. I saw a fact that said lonelier people take longer and hotter showers to replace the feeling of being loved. I believe it.

After what felt like an eternity in the soothing, warm water (and cleaning myself, of course), I turned off the water and instantly regretted it. As soon as the water stopped, I felt a rush of cold air hit my bare skin. The water left on me did nothing to keep me warm. I shivered again. I stepped out and reached for my towel, ruffling my hair before moving down and wiping all the water down off of my face. I began moving down, thoroughly drying off every part of me until I was sure there was no more water on me.

I got dressed, fixed my hair, and went downstairs and opened the fridge. "Hm. Nothing, again." I mumbled to myself. I closed the door and looked over to the stove. 5:45. I went downstairs and opened the pantry, taking out a meal bar and plopping myself down on the couch. I scrolled through my phone while eating my surprisingly filling breakfast. It seems that we're due for a full blood moon in the next few weeks. Wonder if I'll get to see it through these clouds that always seem to linger this time of year.

Finally, 6:20 hit. Time for me to grab my coat and get on out the door. I put on my usual grey sweatshirt and a heavier black jacket over it. I grabbed my key off my desk as I exited my room. I grabbed my bag, put my headphones in, and stepped out the door. I made sure to lock the door before heading off. A few steps away from my house, I stopped and turned on my music. It was the only thing that mattered in the morning. As long as I had music running into me, I was at peace. It took me away throughout my lousy bus ride.

As usual, I was first one to my bus stop. I put my hood up and stuffed my hands into my sweatshirt pockets, looking down at my feet. Every shaking breath I let out took the form of a soft cloud, rolling out and up into the cold air. As the time slowly ticked by, two more people came to the bus stop. Nothing new there. However, even after they came, I heard one more set of footsteps rustling through the dead grass. I turned around...

and my heart skipped a beat.

It was her, Maria. The girl in my dream. Her long black sweatshirt; baggy sweatpants; her short brown hair; her cold blue eyes. She was also looking down, looking at her feet as she walked. Her black backpack was slung over one shoulder, both hands grasping onto the single strap. All the time I've seen her, I haven't noticed that she only uses one strap. Just like me and the other two, her breath was in the form of a cloud, and just like the me and the other two, she was lightly shivering.

Should I offer her my jacket? No. Too sudden of a move. Besides, I, too, will get cold. Just pretend to not notice her for now. I'm sure no one at this bus stop is aware each other exist anyways.

Finally, I saw the flashing yellow lights of the bus. I looked up, as did the other two, and Maria. We gathered around where we knew the bus would stop, and Maria followed at the back. The bus stopped and the doors swung open. I stepped on first, as usual.

"Good mornin', good mornin'." The bus driver greeted us as usual.

I gave him a slight nod and went to my usual seat; right at the front facing the doors. As normal, the bus was silent, save the whispers of a few kids in the back. The other two from my bus went more towards the middle of the bus and Maria, before she could sit, was stopped by the driver.

"What's your name, Miss?" He looked up at her.

She gulped. "Um... Maria. This is my assigned bus but... I'm usually driven." She said in a slightly nervous voice. God, why do I love her voice so much? The poor thing is nervous. For all she knew, the whole bus was looking at her.

She plopped herself across the aisle from me. She went as close to the window as she could and looked out, showing the darkened world her cold blue eyes. Well, she would if they weren't covered by the tinted bus windows and the darkness of the outside world. I leaned back, practically taking up the whole seat with me at the window and my backpack next to me. No one ever sits next to me, so it's no bother to anyone. I looked over at her again. Even if I was just looking at the back of her head, I couldn't get enough. God--no! Stop it, you creep! To take my mind of it, I bumped my music up by two clicks and simply turned to my own window, watching the dead trees and dark houses pass by, as if they were a gust of wind.

Then, it seems I began to get lost in my own world, where everything was still dark, and cold, and dull; but I had someone who loved me, who cared about me in the way I've needed all this time. To greet me in the morning, to sit with me on the bus, to hold my hand as we walk into school, to eat with me at lunch, and most of all; to talk to without coming off as weird or a loser. To me, this was all a dream world. A world where I have the emotional support of another that I need. It was a dream that I could grab, but it would back away as soon as I closed my hand.

It's all just a far off dream.


End file.
